


Gatan-goton Goes the Train

by dramashita



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Groping, Japanese Onomatopoeia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramashita/pseuds/dramashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy train ride home and an uncomfortable encounter for Shige, all punctuated with the sounds of a typical day in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatan-goton Goes the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my LJ name - doubleyey

_gatan-goton, gatan-goton, gatan-goton_

Shige groans and shifts from where he stands facing the corner in a train car on his way home from the jimusho. He wipes at his eyes and stares hard at the silly, open-mouthed face of Tamaki Hiroshi in his recent Clorets gum advertisement. It puts a smile on his face for about two seconds before his eyes drift to the side and his eyelids slowly fall shut. The rhythmic sound of the wheels along the train tracks dances in his ears.

_gatan-goton, gatan-goton, gatan-goton_

It’s been a rough couple of weeks for him, trying to get ready for the new school semester and preparing for their new single release at the same time. Ryo can complain all he wants about working in two groups, Shige still thinks juggling full-time work and full-time school is harder. Shige remembers the bags under Ryo’s eyes and the stressed-out tick at the corner of his lips.

Well, maybe not.

He sways with the train as it curves, arm hanging lazily through a loop above his head. Ryo had seemed particularly worn out today, head bobbing and eyes drooping, kind of like Shige as he is now on the train. His head dips a few more centimeters, thoughts fuzzy.

_gera-gera, gera-gera_

The sudden giggling snaps his eyes open. He expends the energy to glance angrily in the direction of the group of school girls, both annoyed with their high-pitched sounds and grateful for the jolt to his consciousness. Sighing, he goes back to staring at his corner. There’s an ad for a massage parlor that puts a scowl on his face because it reminds him of the 20 million times Ryo bullied him into rubbing his shoulders today. Okay, maybe it was twice.

He leans his head against his arm, pretending he is still annoyed and that the warm smile on his face doesn’t exist.  
 _  
sowa-sowa, shu, shu shu shu_

Shige grinds his teeth as he feels the person behind him shuffle endlessly, the swish of a jacket much louder to his ears in his current state of being. It really shouldn’t bother him, but he’s stuck somewhere between sleep and hyper-awareness.

_gatan-goton, gatan-goton, gatan-goton_

The train moves on, and Shige’s irritation goes with it. His head slips forward again. He can feel the pull getting stronger, and he sways dangerously, arm sliding from the loop above him, and then – _bishi!_ – his eyes pop open wide, body stiff as a board, as he feels the soft, but unmistakable touch of fingers curled around his hips.

“Shhh,” the stranger breathes into his ear, and Shige’s skin crawls like a ripple effect from his head to his toes. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, wishing for Ryo’s sharp tongue, but in his shock nothing comes out.

_kiiii!!_

The brakes squeal as the train slides into the station, and a nudge to his foot makes Shige lose his balance. He falls against the stranger’s chest, the hands on his hips suddenly at his abdomen, two fingers slipped under his t-shirt. They stroke the skin there absently, a quiet but satisfied chuckle rumbling from the ribcage behind Shige.

_doki-doki, doki-doki_

His heart beats quickly and strongly in his chest. He doesn’t feel sleepy anymore, and he’s just about composed himself enough to start to get angry, when the loose grip around him tightens and a pair of warm lips meets the skin of his jaw, just under his ear.

“Shige~a~ki,” the stranger sings into his ear, one hand slipping completely under his shirt and tracing some unknown kanji on his stomach. Shige’s breath escapes him in a sudden moment, and it seems his body is quite enjoying the attention, even if his mind is screaming in frustration and anger.

With great effort, Shige manages to pull on all of that anger (and some fear, if he’s honest) to spin around, scowl firmly in place. The words on his tongue die before they can be spoken, as happens to him quite often, actually.

With a very cat-who-ate-the-canary smirk on his face, Ryo stares back at him. It figures.

“You,” Shige manages to sputter, shaking his head in disbelief. “You are despicable, you know that?”

_giri-giri_

Ryo just chuckles and pulls Shige by the elbow out the train doors just before they close and onto the platform. “Oh just be happy I was there, you would have totally missed the stop.”

Shige scowls and pushes Ryo away. “I wasn’t sleeping. And anyway, weren’t you going to stay late tonight?”

“I’m way too tired to try and memorize any more stupid dance moves. They can deal with it.” Ryo yawns then, as if to illustrate his point, and Shige softens. He resists the urge to brush the fringe from Ryo’s eyes and falls into step next to him. He is in a pleasant mood as they walk past tall buildings and convenience stores, until it hits him that Ryo just _molested_ him in _public_ on a _train_ where _EVERYONE COULD SEE.  
_  
 _bashi!_

“You idiot!” he cries, and smacks the older man across the head. Ryo hisses and rubs the offended area. “You idiot, what if someone saw you back there?!”

Ryo rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. “Relax. The train was so packed no one noticed. No one ever notices things on the train anyway. I could have started making out with you if I wanted.”

Shige’s cheeks are red as he shoves at Ryo and stomps up the stairs to their apartment. “Don’t say stupid things!”

Ryo just races after him, laughing, and they stumble into the apartment shoving each other and making faces like little boys. They fall against the door, stumbling at the genkan to get their shoes off, and Shige places his hand gently against Ryo’s wrist. Ryo shoots him a curious glance, automatically curling his own fingers around Shige’s.

“Get some rest, okay?” Shige says and leans in, brushing their lips together.

Ryo smiles back at him. “You too. I wouldn’t want some other person to take advantage of a sleeping Shige on the train.”

Shige scowls. "Idiot."


End file.
